


Surprisingly Nice

by JayCKx



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, logicality - Freeform, seriously you guys there is not plot just fluff, you need a little dash of fluff in your day c'mere have some plotless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayCKx/pseuds/JayCKx
Summary: It's just pretty cute, pretty gay Logicality fluff you guys. Enjoy.





	Surprisingly Nice

Cuddling is a surprisingly nice activity, Logic has found. Calming. Relaxing. Peaceful. Warm and sweet. He liked it.

Luckily, Morality did too.

Before they had struck up a romantic relationship, Logan had never really had the opportunity to cuddle. There was simply no occasion! The only time he was ever cuddled was on the random opportunity that Roman would fall sleep with his head on Logic’s shoulder whilst they watched a Disney movie, for that boy was a natural cuddler. But that rarely happened, and Logan often moved away pretty quickly.

Anxiety had never hugged or cuddled him.

Morality had always been more comfortable around him, often giving him hugs or pats on the back, but proper cuddling still was a rare occurence.

And now they were dating, and Logic got to wake up most mornings in a large comfy bed, long legs tangled with his own, fingers intertwined, soft puffs of breath a warm rhythm against the back of his neck. He got to wake up with the warm feeling of arms looped around his waist, tugging him closer and tightening securely, pulling him against a soft body and keeping him safe and comfortable. He got to feel Patton’s head resting on his shoulder, soft hair tickling his neck, got to hear his sleepy mumbling. He was able to experience being hugged and cuddled and snuggled, Logic was allowed to feel loved and warm and protected whenever he wanted. That was a blessing. He was extremely lucky to have Morality.

And now, as Logan awoke cradled in his boyfriend’s arms, he was sure he had never felt so happy or content. Shifting slowly so he wouldn’t disturb the sleeping boy, he gently rolled over so he was facing Morality’s front. Logic shuffled closer and snuggled tighter, fingers idly playing with the hem of Patton’s pyjama shirt, feeling the comfortably warm skin beneath. He tucked himself further into Morality’s arms, pressing himself close to the sleeping trait’s chest and sighing happily. Patton’s arms tightened gently against Logic, sighing peacefully in his sleep. A rush of adoration shot through Logan as he gazed at his boyfriend’s face; his eyelashes were thick and cast soft shadows on his cheeks, the tiniest peaceful smile lingering on his lips, his faint freckles looking as adorable as ever. Logan couldn’t resist leaning up to press a kiss to Patton’s jaw, then his cheek, then a soft one to his lips. It was gentle and quick, sweet and love filled and innocent. It made Morality shift in his sleep, mumbling incoherently as his eyelids fluttered. Logan cuddled down further into the blankets, tucking his chin over Patton’s shoulder and humming contentedly as his boyfriend slowly woke up.

After a minute a hand moved from Logan’s waist and clumsily reached up to gently stroke his hair. Logic flickered his gaze upwards, meeting Morality’s sleepy yet adoring gaze and smiling.

“G’morning love.” Patton yawned, pressing his face into Logan’s hair.

“Good morning.” Logic replied.

“Mmm. Do we have to get up?” Morality asked, sounding reluctant. Logan thought about it for a moment, but the idea of moving out of the warm bed and embrace of his boyfriend, of disrupting this peaceful moment, of ending the cuddling, was one he was not at all fond of.

“Well, we have nothing on. I suppose we could stay here for a bit longer.” Logan told him quietly.

“Great, I don’t wanna get up, I’m enjoying snuggling with you.” Patton noted casually, making a tiny blush and a pleased smile form on Logic’s face.

“I- I am enjoying this too.” 

“That’s good.”

“It’s nice. I like cuddling you.” Logic admitted, making Morality laugh quietly.

“I’m glad, I like cuddling you too. You’re adorable.” He cooed. Logan huffed and hid his face back in Patton’s shoulder, who continued hugging him with one arm and stroking his hair with the other. Logic couldn’t get the soft smile off his face though.

And maybe he didn’t need to. After all, this was his happy place. Snuggling peacefully with his boyfriend, happy and warm and content and comfortable.

Yes, Logan really loved cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on tumblr, @starlight-sanders


End file.
